


Room For Dessert

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U.gust - Day 4: "I go to this restaurant every week and sit at the same table and suddenly you’re my new server”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Dessert

Zach and his family walked into Duffy’s the same as they did every week. They sat at their usual table, Zach and Peyton colored the blank coloring pages left out for kids, and they waited for their server.

They waited for a couple minutes, Zach focused on coloring in the lines and not expecting the server to pop up so soon.

“Hi! Welcome to Duffy’s. My name is Frankie, I’ll be your server this evening. Can I start you guys out with something to drink?”

Zach looked up quickly. He’d been expecting one of their usual waitresses, the ones that he’d flirt with for the hell of it with no actual intention to get with them. He hadn’t been expecting this man with a bright smile, brighter hair, and these long, muscular legs that Zach couldn’t stop picturing what they’d look like wrapped around his waist as they made out in his car.

Zach let his eyes travel from head to toe before meeting Frankie’s eyes and leaning against the table with a smile on his face.

“Can I have a coke, please?”

Frankie wrote it down and smiled at them all. “I’ll be back with your drinks in a few minutes, and then I’ll take your orders.”

Zach watched him walk away, his eyes focused on Frankie’s ass. He noticed Frankie turning his head and looking at Zach. He smirked and winked at Frankie, who smiled and shook his head, turning back around and continuing to walk away.

**

Frankie returned with their drinks, and Zach got an opportunity to see the tattoos on Frankie’s arms. One was some words he couldn’t make out, but the other was some symbols Zach recognized from his Hebrew classes when he was younger.

He looked up at Frankie. “Nice tattoo. Are you Jewish?”

Frankie looked down at his wrist, then back at Zach with a smile. “Thank you. And no, I’m not Jewish. I’m a Kabbalist. It’s originated from Judaism, though. I just got this one a few months ago.”

Zach got a better look at the tattoo. “Ayin shin lamed?”

Frankie nodded. “Global transformation. It’s a reminder that I can change the world.”

He hummed. “I like it.”

Frankie smiled, keeping eye contact with Zach for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away. “Alright, let me take your orders.”

He went around, writing down what Jill, Kevin, and Peyton wanted. Zach got his usual and gave Frankie a flirty look. “...dressing on the side, and your phone number.”

“Zachary,” Jill groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Frankie glanced up at Zach, laughing a little. “I don’t remember them adding my number to the menu.”

He shrugged, biting his lip. “It looks a lot better than anything else on the menu.”

Frankie tried to hold back a grin. “I’ll put in your orders for you.”

As he walked away, Frankie heard Zach talking to his family. 

“What?” Zach said defensively to his parents. “Stop looking at me like that. He’s hot. And he wants to change the world. That’s fucking hot. We’re getting married. Ma, stop laughing.”

Frankie couldn’t hold back his smile at this and made his way to one of his other tables to check on how they were doing.

**

“Anyone have room for dessert?” Frankie asked as he got back to their table after they’d finished their meals.

Zach smirked. “Always.” He winked at Frankie.

Frankie giggled as Jill hit Zach on the back of the head. Zach looked proud that he'd made Frankie laugh and leaned in closer to him.

"Do you have any ice pops? I need something to suck on," he said, trying to be stealthy, and glancing down Frankie's body. When Jill hit him again, he looked back at her incredulously. "What?! I like ice pops!"

"Zachary, don't _say_ things like that in front of your brother."

"Okay, mom, I won't talk about _ice pops_ , jeez." He looked at Frankie and rolled his eyes playfully.

Frankie felt Jill's eyes on him and tried to keep a straight face. "Sorry, no ice pops here," he teased lightly. "How about an ice cream sundae?" He saw the mischievous look in Zach's eyes.

"Oh, perfect. Does it have nuts? I _love_ \--"

"You're grounded," Kevin said.

"You can't _ground_ me! I'm 24!"

"Then act like it."

"Oh trust me, I am." He looked innocently up at Frankie. "I'll have an ice cream sundae, please. With nuts."

**

Zach wiped his face with a napkin and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He made his way through the restaurant towards the bathroom. He saw Frankie a few tables away and made eye contact with him. He grinned and winked, then headed to the bathroom.

He stood right inside the bathroom, hoping Frankie would come in after him. He paced the small area for a minute or two and then heard the door open. He turned and saw Frankie's head pop in. He smiled widely as Frankie entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

"Hi," Zach said.

Frankie laughed a little. "Hey." He stepped closer to Zach. "You winked at me. That's like my mating call," he joked.

Zach bit his lip suggestively. "Good. I've been thinking about every gross thing possible so I didn't pop a boner at dinner with my family because of you."

Frankie giggled. "I thought your mom was going to strangle you."

"I only let my sexual partners strangle me," he flirted. 

Frankie groaned, finally closing the distance between them. "Your mouth is going to get you in trouble," he whispered against Zach's lips.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered back. 

Frankie nodded and sealed their mouths together in a kiss. Zach moaned against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Frankie's neck. He welcomed Frankie's tongue in his mouth and felt like putty in Frankie's hands. He kissed him back eagerly, doing a mental fist pump as Frankie grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Frankie wasn't sure how much time had passed when he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together and trying to catch his breath. "I'm so gonna get fired."

Zach giggled. "No one can see us," he reassured. "I do need to get back to my family, though. They're all ready to go."

Frankie nodded. Zach felt the loss of his warmth as Frankie stepped back. He looked in the mirror, noting how his cheeks were flushed and his parents were totally going to give him suspicious looks when he went back out there.

Frankie cleared his throat, catching Zach's attention. He held up a piece of paper and stepped back into Zach's space. Zach groaned as Frankie pushed the paper into his front pocket, brushing against his dick.

Frankie pressed a short kiss against Zach's lips, then pulled back and gave him a flirtatious look. "Call me. We can go get ice pops," he teased.

Zach grinned. "Count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
